


Love Darts

by thecaryatid



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: April Fools Fic, M/M, feliworm, nsfw (not safe for worms), some liberties taken with anatomy, sylworm, worm-on-a-string, worm-on-a-string-smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecaryatid/pseuds/thecaryatid
Summary: Sylvain and Felix are worms-on-a-string. They are having passionate worm sex.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 25
Kudos: 40





	Love Darts

Feliworm looks down into Sylworm’s googly eyes, gleaming with love and lust in the gentle light of the full moon through their study window. Feliworm’s soft fur pricks up on end, tingling in the apprehension of pleasure, as Sylworm creeps toward him, clearly moving with one goal in mind, reaching his long snout out toward Feliworm. 

The desk was perhaps not the ideal place for such a tryst, but it’s where they were and Feliworm didn’t intend to spend time moving to a better location, not after he’s been waiting for Sylworm so long, not when his voiceless wormy form left him with so few methods for displaying his love, his lust, his desperate want. He worms his way forward as well, making his way toward the slow trail Sylworm tracks across the desk, body one muscle moving in singleminded need. 

Finally they meet, pressing together in relief, wrapping their tubelike bodies together. Feliworm pressed his snout into the warm fluff of Sylworm’s back, taking a moment to breathe in the familiar scent of his lover, nosing down until he feels hard muscle under the fur, pressing harder until he feels the arch and pull of Sylworm’s body urging him on. 

Sylworm twists until he’s wound firmly around Feliworm, pinning him in place with the strength of his flexible tail and dragging their bodies together until Feliworm tries to stretch out of the grip in desperation, reaching up for something  _ more _ , wriggling until they’re both twitching, penises beginning to emerge engorged and glistening, reaching out for each other as though they have minds of their own. 

The need in Sylworm’s round eyes mirrors the ache in Feliworm’s core. He leaves another gentle wormy kiss - the briefest, tenderest press of their snouts, Sylworm’s whole body quivering like leaves in a spring breeze beneath Feliworm’s touch. The hold Sylworm still has around his midsection won’t do now, but it’s easy to squirm out with Sylworm limp and wanting and pliable, extricating himself until he can wrap himself entirely around Sylworm’s form, dark blue striped across bright red. 

Sylworm’s quivers turn into mindless, sharp twitches as Feliworm’s everted dick wraps around Sylworm’s, tracking sticky droplets across the desk. Their cocks stick together, held in place by viscous mucus, pressed so close it’s impossible to see where Feliworm’s ends and Sylworm’s begins. 

As always the touch spreads trembling pleasure from Feliworm’s snout to his tail, rocking closer and closer to Sylworm until their sinuous bodies are twined as tight as their cocks. He noses soothingly at Sylworm’s neck as Sylworm’s huge pupils roll googly back, overwhelmed by sensation. Neither of them will last long; they’ve spent too many weeks apart, longing for each other’s fuzzily comforting presence. 

Feliworm closes his own eyes and hides his face in Sylworm’s neck as he feels himself near the edge, tip of his tail quivering with the strain of not spilling. He holds on just long enough to raise his head, peering down at Sylworm’s slack, blissed-out expression, nosing down in question until Sylworm’s eyes focus onto the present long enough to twitch the tip of his nose in permission and relax into Feliworm’s grip, as Feliworm readies his love sack. He presses the love dart into Sylworm’s neck, holding him through it as Sylworm goes slack with sensation and relief. Feliworm cums with a jolt at Sylworm’s tiny whine, their mingled secretions spreading into a pool that soaks into their fur. 

Exhausted and satisfied, Feliworm unstrings his looping body from around Sylworm, nudges him out of the worst of the mess, and arranges himself next to Sylworm, their foreheads pressed together. They twine their tails languidly in wormy comfort, falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [twitter](https://twitter.com/thecaryatid)  
> 


End file.
